PHP
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya tidak menyangka jika Akashi hanyalah seorang PHP. [AkaKuro-Drabble]


**PHP**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya tiba di restoran. Dia mengecek jam yang melilit pergelangan tangan.

Pukul tujuh lebih seperempat.

Masih kurang lima belas menit lagi sebelum perjanjian kencan. Sambil menunggu seseorang, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membeli segelas _vanilla milkshake_.

Dia merasa bersemangat pada hari ini. Malam yang paling ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

Sudah satu bulan ini Kuroko belum berkencan dengan Akashi, kekasihnya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, mereka berdua rutin selama seminggu sekali bertemu untuk makan-makan atau sekadar menonton film bersama. Akashi adalah mahasiswa terpandai di kampus, yang otomatis, membuatnya hanya memiliki sedikit waktu luang, sebab sebagian besar waktunya tersita untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Sebagai kekasih yang pengertian, Kuroko tentunya menghormati pilihan Akashi tersebut.

Namun, entah mengapa belakangan ini Akashi sulit untuk diajak kencan. Padahal, kuliah berada pada masa pasca-ulangan semester. Akashi mengaku jika dia sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatan yang diikutinya. Selama sekitar dua minggu, Kuroko dapat memakluminya, tetapi ini sudah hampir satu bulan. Dia merasa sedih.

Perasaannya sungguh kacau memikirkan bagaimana hubungan yang meeka jalani. Sampai akhirnya, datang pesan dari Akashi semalam.

 **Akashi WoW:** _Sayang, ayo besok malam kita ketemuan._

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Kencan maksudmu, Akashi-kun?_

 **Akashi WoW:** _Begitulah. Kau bisa, kan, Manis?_

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Tentu bisa, Akashi-kun. Dimana?_

 **Akashi WoW:** _Di restoran dekat rumahmu, Tetsuya._

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Jam berapa?_

 **Akashi WoW:** _Sekitar jam delapan?_

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Oke._

 **Akashi WoW:** _Jangan lupa dandan yang keren._

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Hahaha. Akashi-kun juga, jangan sampai ngaret._

 **Akashi WoW:** _Tidak akan, Tetsuya. Oh iya, aku punya hadiah untukmu besok : D_

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Apa hadiahnya?_

 **Akashi WoW:** _Rahasia Negara. Wkwkwk_

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Ya sudah kalau tidak mau memberi tahu, aku mau tidur._

 **Akashi WoW:** _Jangan ngambek, Tetsuya._

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _Tidak, aku memang dari tadi sudah mengantuk._

 **Akashi WoW:** _Good sleep, My Tetsuya. Have a nice dream._

 **Kuroko Imuetz:** _2 : )_

Begitulah _chat_ antara mereka berdua semalam, benar-benar membuat Kuroko serasa melayang. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Tidak dapat dilukiskan betapa bahagianya dia saat itu. Dia menjadi sulit tidur karena membayangkan hadiah apa yang akan diberi oleh Akashi untuk dirinya.

Kuroko melirik jam lagi. Kali ini jam dinding yang dipajang di tembok restoranlah yang diintip.

Pukul setengah delapan tepat.

Kepala menoleh ke kanan kiri, tetapi bayangan kekasihnya itu belum juga tampak. Menunggu selalu, Kuroko hampir menghabiskan minumannya.

Jenuh, diraihnya ponsel. Kuroko sudah mengirim pesan kepada Akashi, mengetik bertanya, _'Sudah siap? Jangan ngaret, lho'_. Atau, _'kau sudah sampai di mana?'_ Atau, _'jadi ketemuan atau tidak?'_ Akan tetapi, semua tidak dibalas.

Merasa khawatir jika acara tidak jadi, Kuroko masih menunggu. Pada pukul setengah sembilan, dia memesan makanan. Perutnya sudah melancarkan aksi tawuran besar-besaran, sudah tidak kuat jika harus menanti sampai entah kapan.

Setengah menyantap makanan, setengah menengok pintu restoran, Kuroko terus merasa cemas. Makanan yang dikunyahnya menjadi hambar di lidah.

Kuroko benci dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia ingin pulang, tetapi takut jika Akashi tiba-tiba datang dan mencari-carinya. Kuroko adalah tipe orang yang setia.

Pukul sembilan merayap, makanan sudah ditandaskan. Tersisa hanya piring saja. Semangatnya luntur sudah. Namun, dia tetap menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu.

Hingga ketika restoran hampir tutup, Kuroko sudah putus asa. Akashi ternyata tidak pernah datang.

 _'Dasar tukang PHP!'_ Kuroko membatin kesal. Lelehan di pipi akhirnnya dia usap dengan kasar.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
